


Behind The Mask

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballroom, Bottom Magnus Bane, Confident Alec Lightwood, Facial Shaving, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Getting Together, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Military, Military Backstory, Past Child Abuse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Identity, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, bad parent and husband Robert Lightwood, fuck Robert, love making, masked balls, mysterious Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Magnus meets a mysterious stranger at a masked ball.... but who is this stranger? and how does he know who Magnus is?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it appears that there is NO bottom!Magnus fics out there anymore so i have made it my mission to make Bottom!Magnus a thing again. call me the king of Magnus getting the D from his boyfriend... hope you enjoy this little story.

"What the hell am I going to wear?" He wails, throwing yet another little black blazer on the floor. Collapsing on his best friend’s double bed, he groans and covers his face with one of the many puffy cushions.

Taking a deep breath, Isabelle begins picking up the blazer from the floor, wiping it down, "You look amazing in everything and you know it."

It's true. He hit the gym hard six months ago and swapped wine o'clock for weight reps. The result? A more toned body and an obsession with Steve, his hot personal trainer.  
Lying on the floor while Steve stretches his hamstring out has left him hot and flustered in more ways than one at the gym. He’s always needed a long cold shower after most sessions. 

Thoughts of Steve kneeling in front of him and pushing his leg up in the air flit across his mind and straight into his boxers. Before going further into his daydream, he was brought back to earth by a thump on the head as Isabelle chucks yet another cushion at him, “Stop thinking those disgusting thoughts about Steve, Magnus!” She chuckles. He laughs in return. 

Thinking about Izzy's 23rd birthday party, Magnus can't help but feel a glimmer of hope. It's tonight and there could be a few hot single men… and women…. 

After all, it's not going to be a disco down the Nelson's Head with a few sausage rolls. 

With multi-millionaire parents, Izzy is marking the occasion with a masked ball at the family home – a beautiful, country house in Surrey.

"Here, try this," Izzy says.

"Woah!" Magnus gasps. She is holding a beautiful glittering formal shirt, blazer and tight pants with a dozen VERY expensive necklaces and rings. He takes the pile from her and quickly strips to his underwear. He gets dressed quickly. 

"Help me with my necklaces before I change my mind," He grumbles. 

"You look stunning, hon,"' Izzy smiles. "Everyone will be wondering if your single or not.” 

Magnus smiles back at his best friend before he picks up the mask he bought off the internet and hold it up to his face. Black velvet, it does draw attention to his golden eyes and will look dramatic with his spiked hair too. His eyes were surrounded in black eyeshadow and it creates a mysterious effect with the mask, which he liked.  
While Izzy will be spending most the night on the arm of her long-term boyfriend, Simon, Magnus is flying solo. Yet again. He’s getting sick and tired of being single so hopefully this masked ball will help.

"I really must check your final guest list for the single people," He says. "You never know, tonight I might find my one and only."

"It's with my mum now," Isabelle tells him. "So, god knows who she’s added at the last minute – some dull old blokes and widowed women, I bet."

"Well, I've got first dibs on any eligible bachelors and women who is past the grieving stage," Magnus jokes, "As long as the men are under 40 and the women don’t carry their husband’s ashes in their necklaces…."

**** 

As the taxi sweeps up Izzy's drive, Magnus tries to ignore the sick feeling growing inside him. 

Normally, he loves parties but tonight he’s nervous. Thankfully, tonight is all about Isabelle so no attention will be planted on him.

It seems like every light is on as Magnus catches sight of Izzy's family home. The pair met at university and spent every student summer hanging out here, sunbathing by the outdoor pool and avoiding her brother Max. Her other brothers, Alec and Jace, went into the army as soon as they were old enough, so Magnus didn’t really meet them. Only once did he meet the wonderful Alexander… but that was years ago. 

When they graduated and got jobs, their holiday time suddenly seemed too precious to waste in rainy England when they could get a cheap flight to get some decent sunny weather. Magnus can't believe that he has not been back here for almost 5 years.

The gravel crunches under his heeled boots as he tentatively steps out of the cab.

Taking a deep breath, he and Izzy join the throng of guests as they enter the grand hallway to be greeted by Isabelle’s mother.

"Magnus, darling, you look divine," Izzy's mum says as she kisses him firmly on both cheeks before pulling him in for a long hug. She looks lovely in a black gown and simple black mask.

"Mrs. Lightwood, thank you," He say, handing over his coat to an attendant hired for the night.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Please call me Maryse," She scolds teasingly, "It's been too long. You look beautiful! I’m so glad you could make it."

Magnus then remembered why he couldn’t see Robert, Izzy’s father, beside Maryse… he cheated on her a couple years before and managed to disappear out of all the Lightwoods’   
lives. He can still remember the night Izzy told him and the hours it took to get her to calm down. They both ended up eating two tins of ice cream and watching reruns of f.r.i.e.n.d.s all night. 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Magnus tells her.

"Go, you two and have fun," she says, guiding us towards to the dining rooms’ double doors where a host waits with a tray of crystal glasses filled with Moet.

They both quickly grab a champagne flute. Magnus is downing half of it in one greedy gulp and enter the dining room. Decorated with fairy lights and candles, the furniture has been removed making enough space for the 150 guests due this evening. 

“I am going to find Simon.” Izzy said. 

“Okay.” Magnus replies, drinking the rest of his drink. He rests his glass on the mantel piece, next to a family photograph. Robert stands proudly with Alec, Jace and Max with Maryse and Izzy sitting in front of them. They look like the perfect family with their smiling eyes and dark hair. The family had a weird tradition on getting the same tattoo. Magnus never knew what the tattoo meant but they all had it near their necks… except Max as he wasn’t old enough.

Izzy and Simon come up to Magnus, hand in hand. She looks amazing too. Her deep red cocktail dress clings to her curves and is complimented by a beautiful red lace mask. Simon smiles by her side. Magnus sighs internally. “The perfect couple.” He jealously thinks.

Tonight, Simon’s handsome features are practically hidden behind his rubber mask.

"Here," Simon said, giving them both another glass of champagne.

Izzy turns to Magnus with a grin, "I don't want you throwing up in the flower beds like you did at my 21st," she laughs. 

"Don't remind me," Magnus groans. "I've not touched tequila since. And it was your fault giving it to me in the first place."

****

Two hours later and the party is in full swing. While Izzy's family are settled in the library – which has been turned into a 'chill out' area for the more mature party guests – the rest of the guests have been tearing up the dance floor with Beyoncé.

It's so hot. 

Magnus opens the French doors and slip outside to get some air. It's a beautiful night, the dark sky littered with stars blinking in Morse code. The cold air hits him straight away and the champagne he’s been necking makes its effects known immediately. With goose bumps prickling his caramel skin, he starts making his way down the path to one of the benches dotted around the grounds. He can still hear Lady Gaga singing about her Pokerface as he begins to lift the velvet mask off his face to let his skin breathe. 

But suddenly, there's an arm snaking round his waist. Magnus laughs and turns, expecting to see Izzy.

But stood in front of him is the most handsome man he’s ever seen. He's at least 6ft 2 with short black hair. His hazel eyes twinkle behind a Zorro mask. A tight black scarf wrapped around his neck. Magnus takes a step back and gasps.

"Wait," The stranger says quietly in a deep voice and reaches out to take hold of Magnus’ left wrist. "Don't take your mask off."

Slowly, he draws Magnus to him.

"Have we met?" Magnus whispers. His heart is racing. 

A smile dances on the man’s full lips and Magnus can see his eyes crinkle slightly behind the mask he’s wearing. His stomach does a back-flip as the man leans closer. He can feel his warm breath on his right earlobe and smell his musky aftershave. "You don't remember?" The stranger smirks. It's more of a statement than question.

Magnus shakes his head, frowning. His body begins to tingle, and he realises that the man is still holding his wrist, slowly drawing circles on the inside of his arm. Magnus steals a glance up at him, trying to place him. He thinks, “One of Izzy's cousins? A university fling I’ve forgotten? The son of her parents' friends?” 

Suddenly, the nearby French doors open, and Katy Perry screams out into the night. 

"Come," The stranger says, taking Magnus’ hand and they dip into the shadows.

**** 

Leading Magnus carefully along a path, Magnus realises that the man is taking him toward the swimming pool. He hasn't said a word but keeps turning around and smiling at Magnus. 

“Who the hell is he?” But then Magnus realises that he doesn’t really care anymore. 

The man stops outside the pool house and turns towards Magnus. He glances over the top of Magnus’ head before pulling him towards him.

"I…." Magnus says, but the man’s large hands are already cupping his face and their lips connect. 

A groan gathers in Magnus’ throat as the stranger’s tongue parts his lips, slipping into his mouth and begins a hot tango with his own. With one of his large hands on the back of Magnus’ head, fingers gathering a handful of hair, he pushes open the door behind himself and breaks away, pulling Magnus into the summer house and quickly pushing the door shut behind them.

Letting go of Magnus’ ringed covered hand, the man strides over and flicks on a small lamp in the corner before making his way back towards Magnus, staring him down with his mesmerising hazel eyes. 

Glancing around, Magnus takes in his surroundings. The pool house is tastefully decorated like a seaside beach hut. An old fashion oak wooden table sits in the middle of the room while a day bed is covered in blankets and cushions to one side and a kitchen area takes up the other side. Stacked in the corner are sun loungers, chairs and a basket of beach towels. Then the man is in front of Magnus and like a 1950s screen siren, Magnus could feel his knees weaken as the man tips his chin up toward him and he dips down to begin gently kissing Magnus’ tender neck.

A moan escapes him as the stranger’s hands begin to travel down his body and his kisses continue along Magnus’ collarbone. Magnus know he’s going to have him, right here, right now. Magnus can feel the heat radiating through the man’s jet-black tuxedo shirt and as Magnus use his time, he moves his left leg between the other man’s thighs, his hard cock presses against his thigh. Magnus tries to suppress a smile but it's as if he can hear his skin singing. The man looks up, grinning too. It was the whitest smile. 

"Sssh," The stranger says before guiding Magnus backwards until his arse hits the wooden table. Lifting Magnus gently up, his legs spread automatically and now he’s sat right in front of him. Magnus begins to take his own mask off.

"No, leave it on," The stranger growls. It doesn't look like he'll be taking his off either.

In one swift movements, the man sheds his jacket, slipping his hand into the inside pocket as he does. The foil of the condom packet and a small tube of lube catches the light and   
Magnus sighs with relief and anticipation. 

Magnus spreads his legs wider, inviting the masked stranger to explore him. Magnus watches him as he undoes his bowtie and Magnus reaches up to unbutton his shirt, splaying his hands on his broad chest that boasts a smattering of dark curled hair. The abs of the stranger are intoxicating for Magnus as with every breath the man makes the muscles expand making his own mouth water. Without breaking eye contact, the man smiles, pushing down Magnus’ trousers, fingers spidering their way up to the edge of Magnus’ TIGHT boxers.

Magnus can barely contain himself as the man begins to trace his exposed skin. Magnus takes a breath and drape his arms around the other man’s bold shoulders. Then he's slipping two slick fingers deep inside Magnus while his thumb immediately finds the sensitive skin just below his balls. 

"Please…" Magnus couldn’t hold off any longer. He just had to have this man. Whoever he was. 

He pulls off Magnus’ shirt firmly, exposing his naked torso.

"You're so beautiful," The stranger whispers, pushing Magnus down so his lying on the table. The man is dipping his head slowly raining kisses across Magnus’ stomach. "I want to taste you."

Magnus can hear him move and suddenly withdraw his fingers from inside Magnus, leaving him empty. Magnus raises his hips as the other man pushes his thighs apart. His mouth traces a trail up Magnus’ leg before he's on Magnus’ cock, hot and greedy, his tongue delving into Magnus’ every fold before finally settling onto the head, slowly circling.

Drawing his knees up, Magnus opens himself up and lays a ringed covered hand on the top of the man’s head. The familiar feeling of an orgasm begins to build inside Magnus.

"Don't stop… Fuck… Please… D-Don’t stop,"' He groans, pushing himself into the man’s mouth, hanging onto the side of the table for what seems like forever. The masked stranger then slips his fingers back inside Magnus, quickly finding the prostate, complimenting his tongue and tipping Magnus over the edge. The orgasm waves through him violently, traveling all the way down his legs as Magnus curls his toes.

Just as Magnus steadily starts to recover, he realises that the man is stood in front of him, stepping out of his own trousers and tearing the foil packet.

Still woozy, Magnus push himself up on his elbows. They’re kissing passionately, and Magnus can taste himself on his lips. Wrapping his legs around the stranger, said stranger takes his cock in his right hand and guides himself into the waiting entrance. 

Suddenly, he's picking Magnus up effortlessly and lays him down on the day bed. With Magnus’ legs still wrapped round him, the man plunges deep into him.

"Magnus…" The man breathes into his ear. 

As his second orgasm builds, Magnus mind is jumbled. He tries to concentrate as the man builds a rhythm – “He knows my name.” Magnus thinks. 

“F-Fuck! Ah… oh, fuck!” Magnus shouts as the man picks up the pace. Magnus explodes once again, with the other man still pounding against him.

He rears back, moans – which is more like an animalistic growl- and slams into Magnus one last time, catching Magnus another orgasm by surprise. “That’s three times I’ve cum… that’s a first.” Magnus thought.

They're clinging to each other, sweaty and spent.

As their breathing steadies, Magnus reaches out and touch the man’s mask. Although his eyes are glazed, the man shakes his head. Magnus lies back, confused. 

As Magnus begins to shiver, the stranger pulls a blanket over them and strokes Magnus’ hair.

"But who…" Magnus begins to ask, but the man places a finger on his lips, shushing him. 

Frowning, Magnus rolls over and they spoon, holding hands and linking their fingers. 

Magnus is dazed and sleepy. And then realises that he could no longer hear music coming from the house.

“The party must be over.” He thinks before drifting off…

**** 

Magnus throws the blanket off, overheating and nearly fall off the bed. The sun is streaming through the floor to ceiling windows and doors, turning the pool house into what feels like a green house.

As memories of last night come flooding back, Magnus realises that he’s alone. 

“Oh, right, it's like that, a fucking one-night stand!” He thinks, kicking himself as disappointment overwhelms him. Magnus puts his head in his hands and he’s still wearing the bloody mask.

Tearing it off, Magnus glances out the window to make sure no one is coming and stumbles over to the table, only to find his clothes folded neatly.

"At least he had some manners," He says out loud as he slips them back on.

Gathering his shoes, he makes his way back up the path to the house, hoping he doesn’t bump into anyone or any valuable statues. 

As he creeps past the dining room, he could hear chatter and ducks down. But it's too late.

"MAGNUS BANE," Izzy squeals. "Get in here now!"

Sheepishly, he opens the French doors to face the whole Lightwood family… except Robert. Izzy's boyfriend Simon and his friends (Clary, Maia and Raphael) are all staring at him.

"Morning," Magnus says, looking only at Izzy.

"What the hell happened to you?" She asks.

"I fell asleep in the pool house," He confesses, leaving out the most interesting details of the evening.

He catches his reflection in the huge mirror hanging over the mantelpiece.

“Oh, good grief! I look like a fucking zombie!” He thinks, rubbing the mascara furiously from under his eyes.

"Sit down, have some breakfast," Simon said, pouring him some coffee.

Magnus refuses to look at Maryse… or anyone… as a full English breakfast is put in front of him.

"Great night wasn't it?" Izzy says, without a hint of a hangover. "Last time I saw you, you were dancing to Single Ladies."

"Hmmm," Magnus replies with a mouth full of toast.

"'And where the hell did you disappear to Zorro?" Isabelle asks. "If I didn't know better…"

For the second time in a matter of hours, Magnus’ stomach flips as he looks up sharply to see who his best friend is addressing to.

There he was. The man from last night. He sat opposite Magnus. Magnus’ jaw falls open. He's ditched the mask and is wearing a dark grey jumper… but it's HIM! The same tattoo, which all the Lightwoods had was standing out against the man’s neck. That’s when Magnus remembered the scarf that the man wore last night, clearly to cover the mark. “How could I have been so oblivious!” Magnus screams at himself internally.

Magnus’ fork falls to the floor with a clatter and the man meets Magnus’ stare with a wide cocky smile.

"You remember my brother Alec, don't you Magnus?" Izzy asks innocently. "I know it's been a few years, but you must remember him."

What she doesn’t know is that it actually has been just a few hours since they’ve seen one another, but Magnus just nods his head slowly, with a grin to match Alec’s.

"'Of course, I remember," Magnus says, trying to steady his voice. "How could I possibly forget?"


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many of you wanted more so here you go.... enjoy

“You want it that bad, Magnus?” Alec’s husky voice rings out. 

He is on top of Magnus, spreading his legs, pounding into Magnus’ wet hole. 

“YES! Oh! Alexander!” Was the reply. 

“Magnus! Fuck, you are so fucking beautiful!” 

“Please!” 

“Please, what?” 

“PLEASE!” 

Magnus woke up in a sweat. His chest panting and his cock standing. Looking around the room he noticed that he was still at the Lightwoods house. Izzy just in the next room. And not to mention Alec also down the hall. The man he hasn’t stopped thinking about since the party last night. 

Without thinking clearly, he picked up his phone and called Alec (He stole his number when going through Izzy’s contacts.) 

A sleepy voice answers, “Hello?” 

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me it was you, Alexander?” Demands Magnus’ low voice. 

“Did you not like it?” 

‘That smug bastard’ Magnus thought, “Of course I liked it. I can’t stop thinking about it.” 

“Neither can I. God, every time I think about you I get hard.” 

“I want you.” 

“What do you want? Come on, tell me, Magnus.” 

“I want you so bad, Alexander. I want to do the same thing we did last night but without the masks.” 

“I want that too.” 

“Fuck,” Magnus looks down at his erection, “You have no idea what you do to me.” 

Alec’s rough voice came through, “I've got a question for you. What are you wearing?"

Magnus looks down under the covers, "Nothing," He breathed out, "Pretend you're here with me, Alexander.” 

Magnus has never had phone sex before. Not that he was opposed to it—it was just one of those things that never came up. He guesses it had always seemed sort of strange and silly to me. Real sex was so much more appealing.

"If you were here," Magnus said, seductively, "I'd lick your lips. And suck your cock,” he moaned a little. 

Travelling his hand down his stomach, over his thighs and down to his ass, playing with himself, "I'm playing myself right now. Tell me what you're doing, Alexander."

"Fuck, Mags, you got me so hard. I’m doing exactly what you want me to do." Alec replied, breathing heavily through the phone. 

"I'm sucking your dick right now. Oh yeah, I'm sucking you good. I want you to fuck my mouth and hold me down with all your strength." Magnus continued, two fingers sunken into himself, massaging his walls. 

"Mags," Alec groans, "I'm grabbing onto your hips so hard you will have bruises. I will mark you as mine.” Magnus moaned at the thought of being Alec’s. “Imagine that I'm kissing you hard and rough. And I'm pumping in and out of you so fucking fast you will feel it for days.” 

"I'd take you in my mouth and lick and suck you making you feel so good." Magnus breathes out, now three fingers inside himself. 

"Mmm, yes baby, feels so good," Alec whispers. 

"I'd climb up on top of you and slide down on you and ride your cock over and over." Magnus then, with his free hand, starts to play with cock, resting the phone on his shoulder. Both the men’s’ breathing patterns changing, as they both get more excited. 

"Damn baby, you're getting me so hot," Alec growls into the phone, “Keep talking, Mags.” 

"I'd continue to ride you until we both couldn't take it anymore and my orgasm washing over me, my moans louder, you cum moments later stroking up into me harder. When we both had recovered some, I'd take you into the bathroom and we would get in the shower. Washing each other off and then getting all hot, I'd get down on my knees and take you in my mouth again. Licking and sucking."

Alec moans at the thought but Magnus continues, "You pull me to my feet and spin me around pushing me hard up against the tile wall. It's not going to be gentle at all."

"No baby, it's not," Magnus could hear the wantonness in Alec’s voice now. 

"You enter me from behind hard making me almost scream out as your hard cock fills me up. You fuck me hard till I almost can't stand. We'd get out of the shower and dry each other off, kissing and teasing each other. We head back to bed to continue where we left off."

Magnus can hear their mutual moans now as he continue to play with his sensitive head and Alec strokes his cock as Magnus continues to tell him what they would do if they could.

"You lay me back on the bed and get down between my thighs and eat me out, holding onto my arse cheeks with all you have.” 

Magnus is moaning more now as he rubs his prostate harder while trying to finish telling Alec this fantasy. Magnus can tell by the way that Alec’s breathing that he’s getting very close too. 

"You slide up my body grabbing my knees and pushing them up and back, so my hole is totally exposed to you; you enter me hard and fast. We start to fuck hard, my hips moving to meet yours."

Magnus can hear Alec’s growls knowing that he’s going to cum soon. 

"I finally reach the peak and cum hard writhing and moaning underneath you as you continue to fuck me, a few more hard strokes and you're unloading deep inside me."

"I'm going cum baby," Alec tell him.

Magnus can just imagine Alec there cumming, wishing that he was there to lick it all up. Magnus rubs his prostate harder bringing him his own orgasm on, moaning loud as Alec tells him to cum for him. 

Both their bodies now relaxed and spent, Alec tells Magnus in a smug voice, "Sweet dreams, baby. I’ll see you tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it :3


	3. Telling Izzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tells Izzy what happened....

He knocked on Isabelle’s door early in the morning. She opens it, yawning. 

“Magnus? What’s up?” 

“C-Can we talk?” 

Seeing his distress makes her worry and she opens the door wider for him to enter. Both then sit on the bed with a pillow each tucked in their lap. 

“What’s wrong, Magnus?” She asks, “You know you can tell me anything.” 

“I-I hooked up with someone…” 

“What?!” She squeals, “Who? When? How?!” 

“W-We saw each other at the masked ball.” 

“Oh, my fucking god, tell me everything!” She sits closer, dying to hear details. 

“He… uh, he… he knows you,” Magnus stutters, “I mean, REALLY knows you. You get me?” 

Isabelle takes a pause, “No.” 

Magnus sighs in frustration, “Its your brother. I hooked up with your brother.” 

“WHAT?!” 

“Shh, keep your voice down.” Magnus pleas.

“You hooked up with Jace?!” 

“Ew, no, no, no. No way in hell will I ever sleep with blondie.” Magnus scoffs, “It was Alec.” 

“Oh, Jesus.” 

Magnus makes a sour face, “That’s not all of it.” 

He proceeds to tell her everything… leaving out graphic details and the whole ‘phone sex’ situation. 

“Well, to be honest I’m not surprised,” Isabelle said, “He’s had a huge crush on you since he met you.” 

“Really?” Magnus’ jaw drops, “We only met once and that was before he went into the military.” 

“Yeah but he told me he liked you. Back then he was locked so far back into the closet he reached Narnia. He was so ashamed with his feelings he left to the military. He got back six months ago and when I told him you were coming to my birthday party he lit up like a fucking Christmas tree.” Izzy explains, “I think you two would be great together.” 

“Woah, I didn’t expect all this.” 

“Neither did I.” She giggles, “We are here for another week so during that time try and get to know Alec. Okay?” 

Magnus nods his head. 

This was going to be a long week.


	4. This may contain some fluff....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFY WARNING

“Are you ever going to tell me why you kept your identity a secret from me that night?” Magnus asked. 

Alec looked up from the book he was reading. They were outside in the large garden, hidden in the meadow. 

Alec smirks, “I think you know why.” 

“No, I really don’t. that is why im asking.” 

The taller man laughed at that but said nothing to further the topic. 

“So, how was the army?” Magnus sits beside him, “You back full time now?” 

“The Army was good. Hard word though. Saw some shit I kinda wanna forget but I guess that came with the job.” Alec looked at Magnus, smiled, “And yes, I am back. Never going back.” 

“Do you miss it?” 

“Kind of. It was a distraction from everything here.” 

The Asian looks at the man closely, “Why did you go in the first place?” 

“Magnus…” 

“What happened to ‘Baby’?” He teased. 

“Do you want me to call you ‘baby’?” 

They both laughed lightly. 

Magnus reached over, placing his hand in Alec’s. Their fingers squeeze one another’s palm, “Alexander, tell me… why did you go in the army?” 

“Because I fell in love with you.”


	5. Love comes too soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Smutty Smut Smut

“What?” Magnus is shocked. 

“When we met five years ago, I kept thinking about you. It felt as if I memorized every single piece of you, so I could never forget your face. Izzy spoke so much about you. How thoughtful, how caring you were. Hearing her words made me fall… hard.” Alec didn’t look at him, staring at his shoes, “I told Izzy my feelings and she said she would be happy to set us up but… I got scared… really scared. And somehow, my dad found out I was gay. He beat the living shit out of me.” 

Magnus held onto the Lightwood’s hand so tight. Never wanting to let go. 

“I was so scared of living.” Alec continued, “Mum told me she loved me no matter what and so did Izzy but dad… he kept hitting me and telling me I wasn’t a real man. So… I did something to prove him wrong. To prove I was a man.” 

“You joined the army… because of your dad. Not me?” 

“No. you had a big part of it… but in such a positive way.” Alec smiled, “for so long, I locked my feelings away. I never spoke to anyone, even looked at anyone… before you came along. I fell so deeply for you that it unlocked all my emotions. So many emotions that I had locked away came flooding out and when I went into the army, I found myself. Jace came with me so he could keep his eye on me and he helped me. He helped me realise that being me was okay. So, after my service I came back home and when I saw you at Izzy’s party I just knew that… I had to kiss you, to feel you close… even if it was just once.” 

Magnus pulled him into a loving kiss, both held onto each other. Magnus’ fingers in Alec’s short hair while Alec’s hand is spread across his back. Mouths colliding, and the kiss pulled out so much emotion from both of them that it was overwhelming. Tears pickled in Magnus’ eyes, but they kept kissing. 

They pull apart, staring into each other’s eyes while their foreheads touch. 

Magnus pants. Alec swipes his thump over Magnus’ lower lip. The little jolt of electricity flies up his arm and to his chest, all the way to Magnus’ thudding heart and to the hardened nipples hiding in his silk shirt. 

He could feel his face tense and a tiny whimper of frustration leaps from his throat. "Please... Kiss me, Alexander?"

Alec nods, turning his head, he raises Magnus’ chin in his direction. The kiss is captivating, capturing their high. 

Alec pulls away, “Come with me.” He stands, pulling Magnus along with him. 

**** 

They run along the many hallways, into Alec’s bedroom. Shutting the door and locking it in place. 

Seconds after closing the door, Alec pinned Magnus against the wall and kisses him hard, his tongue invading Magnus’ mouth, his hand above his head, and Alec's body pressed against his.

Magnus kisses him back, and both men grinds against each other. Magnus could feel his cock swelling in his pants and could feel the outline of Alec's own cock, rubbing against his leg. Magnus pulled his hands free of Alec's grip and reaches, with one, around to pull Alec even closer. He slides his other hand around and grabbed Alec's hard cock through the fabric and Alec lets out a moan of pleasure.

Magnus could feel the hard-thick length of Alec's cock. He wanted to feel that cock out of the jeans; in his hands; in his mouth; in his ass. He really longed for this cock, more than he'd longed for any other man before.

Alec's hands were running across Magnus’ body, massaging and grasping his hips, his ass and his cock. Each time his long fingers brushed across Magnus’ nipples, a shudder ran up his back. He pushed his tongue deeper into Alec's mouth with each press and with each grab of his body. 

Shifting their position, Alec sat on the bed, easing Magnus on his lap so that he can straddle it.

Magnus lets himself depend on Alec to hold him up, leaning his weight against him. Magnus is now riding his lover’s right thigh, his member rock-hard and rubbing obscenely against him. Magnus manages to break the kiss to let out a low moan that rises from his chest.

"You okay, baby?" Alec whispers into his ear. Magnus, hearing the adoration in his voice, throws both his arms around Alec’s tattooed neck and hugs himself to his chest, Magnus’ head coming to rest on his shoulder.

Then, without thinking, Magnus began to suck on the pale skin above the collar bone and even feel his teeth nibbling at it. It will probably leave a mark, but he doesn’t care.

“Keep rocking on my thigh, baby. Yeah, just like that. Feel good, sweetheart?" Alec’s voice is even more rusty then before. Its amazing. 

Magnus whimpers, a strained cry rising. Alec nods and rocks Magnus back and forth, squeezing him tightly towards him with one arm and rubbing his back with the other.

The pounding is grown stronger in Magnus’ chest. He is gasping for air now, body trembling. His chest is full, hot. He is desperate for Alec. Magnus brings his lips to Alec’s. He let him thrust his tongue into his mouth and Magnus happily sucks at it causing him to moan into the kiss. Alec reaches down to slide his hand up beneath Magnus’ shirt. Magnus jerks away from the cold skin of his fingers, but Alec persists, sliding against his tight, quivering abdomen and climbing to find Magnus’ thumping chest. He rests his hand there, pressing it to Magnus’ thudding breast. 

"I can feel your heart beating," Alec whispers. He smiles up at Magnus.

Magnus reaches down to cover Alec’s hand with his own from above the material of his clothing. And then Alec kisses him, his fingers suddenly taking Magnus’ nipple. He rolls it between his fingers and Magnus feel a pull of pleasure shoot directly from his chest to the hard member between his legs. 

"F-Fuck…" Magnus moans, his eyes squeezing shut. Magnus whimpers and hiccups, nearly sobbing. His hips begin thrusting onto Alec’s upper thigh. Magnus bucks his hips now, helpless to do anything but bear his aching need and try ineptly to quell this burning desire. Straddling his thigh and rocking himself into his most private place, Magnus moans freely. His nipples are hard, angry burgundy smears on his tanned skin.

Alec hooks his hands under Magnus’ arms to steady him, tearing Magnus’ shirt off and sets his thumbs on either nipple. 

The warm teasing starts again. Alec begins to rub in circles using just his thumbs. Magnus clenches his eyes shut and moans. Magnus opens his mouth and another moan rises from deep in my belly. Magnus could feel something warm and wet flit across his left nipple. Then, there is a pleasant pull at it. Magnus opens his eyes to see Alec leaning forward and suckling at the nipple. Magnus, overwhelmed, runs his hands through Alec’s dark hair and pull at the length of it.

Magnus needs to have this man. All his want and need exploding from within him. 

"I want you..." Magnus whispers, his golden eyes falling shut again.

“I want you too, baby.” Alec whispers back. 

Magnus pants as Alec begins kneading his arse with his left hand, his right arm locked across his back. The strength drains from Magnus when he feels Alec’s teeth come down tenderly on his right nipple. Like a marionette with its strings cut, Magnus crumples and falls backward. But Alec catches him, holding him fast, tightening his grip. Magnus thrusts his almost painfully aroused member against Alec’s thigh, pulling his head up and kisses him, now thrusting his tongue into Alec mouth. He pulls back, and his mouth goes to Magnus’ neck, and he showers him with wet kisses.

"I want you to... make me yours,” He moans. He holds Alec’s head to his neck. He wants him to mark him. 

His mouth locks onto Magnus’ neck now, and Magnus can feel a pleasant pulling against his skin. He’s doing it. He’s marking him.

"Please, Alexander. I want you to touch me. Ahh..." Magnus’ hands are in his hair, tousling it, tugging at it, "Oh god... Touch me. Oh, touch me and make me feel you again…” 

And at that, Alec finally lets himself go, just a little, and moans into Magnus’ neck. His mouth pulls at the caramel skin, gathering the flesh there, his tongue darting across it.   
Magnus’ dick strains against the band of his designer jeans and rubs against a tiny wet patch that has formed on the cloth.

Magnus leans down to kiss him. And Alec kisses him back. Again, and again. Alec cups his lover’s cheek with one hand, catching his lip in his sucking on it.

“Are you sure you want me?” Alec whispers against Magnus’ lips. 

Magnus nods, grinding against him, “Please…” 

Alec stands up with Magnus in front of him, taking off his own shirt.

Magnus goes forward to put his own lips on Alec’s warm skin. He tugs Alec’s slacks down until they are but a puddle at his feet. Magnus pulls away and look up at his hazel eyes. 

Trying to affect his most innocent countenance, Magnus gazes up at him.

Magnus’ hand is jerking Alec’s hard cock now, slowly, steadily, back and forth. He pulls it forward from his body and then back to touch his hard stomach. He pulls at the skin and roll it back. Without warning, Alec grunts and holds Magnus’ shoulders; his feet are not so steady any longer. His eyes clench and he bite down on his lip. Magnus gets on his knees, pulls off Alec’s boxers off all the way and puts his lips over the top of the head and begins to suck.

"Oh my god. Oh god..." Alec manages to moan out.

Magnus holds his member in his hand, feeling it pulse. Magnus rises from his feet and kiss him, throwing his arms around Alec’s neck. Alec lunges at his mouth, and then his tongue is all over Magnus’. 

"I want you so badly," Alec confesses. 

Magnus smiles up at him, combing his hair with his fingers. 

He then throws Magnus onto the bed, towering over him. His hot breath on Magnus’ hot cock. 

"Don't tease me... Please." Magnus gasps and pants, "Taste me. Please." 

Alec’s tongue is on his slit. He rakes it over the head. Magnus looks down to see Alec between his legs, his head bobbing up and down frantically. Up and down, back and forth.   
His tongue rolls round the head. And then he sucks at the crown, and a moist, warm finger snakes its way between my legs. It roots its way up my cheeks.

"Ahh! A-Alexander!" Magnus can feel his finger circling the most sensitive spot. Unable to hold back, Magnus thrusts his hips upward and Alec takes him to the hilt. He doesn't stop pressing the pad of his finger to Magnus’ little hole but redoubles his efforts in tickling the underside of his member with his tongue. Magnus feels another finger tracing a circle around it in tandem with the first. And, at once, his tongue descends on it. 

It is almost obscene the way that Magnus’ ass stretches just enough to allow Alec to slide his wet tongue in and out. Magnus can feel himself leaking pre-cum

“A-Alec! F-Fuck! Fuck me… Fuck me...”

"You're so beautiful," Alec says in reply.

"I want you inside of me." Magnus pleas. 

Alec pushes in two lubed up fingers inside of Magnus as he sucks on the bruised nipples again.

"Oh, fuck..." Magnus whimpers. He’s begging with every fibre of his being. His hips bumping against the curve of Alec’s fingers. He can feel his cheeks burning with lust. 

"It's okay..." Alec says, "I’ve got you..."

He pulls Magnus into his arms as if gathering him

"Make love to me..." Magnus whispers. He watches as Alec nods and slicks up the hard cock between his legs, "Please…"

His arms encircle Magnus, pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips mashing together. Magnus can't get enough of him. His lips. Their kisses. Magnus’ heart is racing in his ears and thudding in his chest. Alec lets out a low moan as his cock eases its way into Magnus’ opening, making him gasp, his breathing quickening.

"Shh...," Alec hushes into his ear, "Just relax, baby..."

Seconds later, Magnus feels him bottom out in his ass. The hot, stretching sensation. The fullness. The exquisite fullness of his cock buried deep within his taut muscles is almost too much for him. Magnus can feel a sob rising in his chest. There is little pain and an unaccustomed fullness. 

He is inside of Magnus.

“I’m falling in love with him.” Magnus thinks as a tear rolls down his cheek. 

His legs are bent almost fully at the knees and splayed obscenely to either side of Alec, so exposed to him.

Alec moves ever so slightly, breaking his stony resolve to glide against Magnus’ inners. 

Magnus claws his arms around Alec’s neck and pulls him close, his mouth at his ear. "Oh god... Oh fuck... You're so big," Magnus manages to speak, “Mo-Move!” 

And then he is moving within Magnus. His long cock is pulling down at the sides of his muscles. The speed is incredible now. Alec moves back and forth, his member thrusting up and down. He groans and pants, his mouth claiming Magnus’ in harsh kisses. He bruises his lips and Magnus pulls at his hair with one hand and lock one arm around his neck. Magnus melts into him, his body locked to Alec.

"I love you," Magnus whimpers out so quietly Alec didn't hear.

Alec kisses him, but Magnus can feel him shaking his head from side to side in tiny pulses. And so, Magnus push back against his cock as it thrusts upward into him, buckling down against his upward thrust. Alec groans at the harsh pressure of his declaration against his member. Each time he thrusts upward, Magnus meets him with a downward push.

His stops moving, "Oh, god... What's gotten into you, Mags?” 

"I love you." Magnus is sobbing now, though no tears fall from his eyes. It's too much. The exquisite ecstasy of his cock thrusting upward into him and his own member thrusting up and down his hard stomach. 

“Y-You love me?” Alec says. 

“Yes.” 

Alec kisses him again… more sweetly then before. Then… he’s moving again.

Magnus feels the foreskin rolling back and forth, his sensitive head getting wetter and wetter. Magnus is not going to last very much longer. He is bucking against his hips now. 

Alec drives his cock up only to pull it out and thrust it in at a different angle. And his cock hits home, slamming into Magnus’ prostate.

The world falls out from underneath him. Magnus feels the tightness inside his stomach snap, and now he is unloading all over his abdomen. He cries out, howling and his legs begin to thrash and vibrate, but Alec holds him still with his big hands and continues to thrust.

Magnus’ arse clenches around his greedy cock. Again. Again. The room is spinning. Tears spill from his golden eyes. The tremors of the aftershock wrack his abdomen. His muscles are still clenching. Alec thrusts upward one last time and it sets him off.

"Oh god!" Alec cries out. "Magnus!" And he is spasming. He continues to vocalize his pleasure and his cock continues to let go inside him. Magnus holds onto him for dear life, trying to contain his passion. The litany of cursing is falling from his lips. 

“I love you.” Magnus whispers again after their breathing calms, “I know its quick but…” 

Alec shushes him with a kiss, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are welcome.... 
> 
> Loving all the comments. thank you for the support :3


	6. Shave and Shower Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty Fluffy Domestic-y shit for you

The lovers are sitting on Alec’s bed. It has been two days. Two intermit days, made up with talking, reminiscing in memories and heated sex. Magnus was brushing Alec’s hair with his fingers and they talked. 

“We should tell Izzy.” Magnus said. 

“Maybe… What do we tell her?” Alec replies. 

Magnus sits up, facing the Lightwood, “That we are… seeing each other? She already knows that we slept together. Shouldn’t she know that there is something more then that?” he took a pause, “Unless… you don’t feel that way.” 

“No, Mags,” Alec gathers Magnus’ hands in his, pulling them against his chest, “Of course it is more then just sex. Baby, we have something. Something special.” 

Magnus smiles brightly, kissing him. His chin scraping against the stubble, “Alexander, you need to shave, darling.” 

Alec rolls his eyes and makes his way to stand up, “Anything for you, your highness.” 

“WAIT!” Magnus almost screams, “Let me shave you.” 

“Really?”

“Please-please-please!” He begs. 

Alec sighs, “Fine.” 

**** 

Mixing up the shaving cream Magnus brushes a good amount onto Alec’ face. Magnus had to admit, he would’ve loved to see Alec with a beard… just for… science… but he knew Alec preferred a clean-shaven face. That was why he offered. 

Carefully Magnus began to run the sharp razor up Alec’s skin, Magnus’ tongue poking out in sheer concentration. Focusing only to not cut him. Alec’s hazel eyes flutter shut. He's sat on the edge of the bath to help Magnus reach. Alec was six feet two inches, tall and muscular. Magnus was a shy off five feet eight inches. He was muscular also but with a much smaller frame. It was the perfect solution for their height difference. 

This was such an intimate thing to do… Magnus was so close to his lover. He could see every shade of pink on the velvety skin. With each stroke of the razor he could see the hairs fall, leaving a smooth finish. 

With one final swipe of the razor the stubble was gone, his face was back to its clean-shaven glory. 

Running a damp towel over Alec’s face he made sure to catch any of the foam he has missed.

"There… good as new," Magnus said proudly.

“Thank you, Mags.” His voice deep. 

They kiss hotly, sharing saliva and heat. 

"Magnus?" He asked, "Have I ever tell you how unbelievably gorgeous you are?"

Magnus shook my head no teasingly, “Not today.” He smirks, “Why don’t you make it up to me and take a shower with me.” 

"I'd love to, lead the way." He replied.

**** 

Alec released the hold on Magnus, only for a moment to turn the shower on. As the steam billowed up, the red light hanging above the shower made it look like fiery smoke. 

Once the water was hot, he pulls Magnus inside the shower with him. They immediately embrace under the water. His lips and teeth began to suck and bite at Alec’s shoulder, and his knees feel weak. Alec spins him around and pressed him back up against the glass door. From the outside, it would have been a beautiful sight: Magnus’ naked body barely visible behind the steam, with his hands smearing the fog that had collected on the glass. 

Alec bit his shoulder, perhaps a little hard, and Magnus gasps. Alec licks it soothingly to try to make up for the harshness, but Magnus cocked his neck and begged to be bitten again. Smirking, Alec latches onto his neck with his teeth and Magnus screamed for Alec to bite harder. By that point he was rubbing his erection up and down on the glass door. 

Quickly, Alec drops to his knees and spreads Magnus’ arse cheeks. Wasting no time, Alec stuck out his tongue and began to lap at the hole. Magnus breathed out a series of curse words and spreads his legs wider.

Alec snakes his tongue up him as deep as he could go. Magnus is whimpering with pleasure. Alec’s tongue began to lick his finger and rubbed it along the crinkly circle of skin. He was rocking back into the hand, begging for more so Alec gently pushes his finger inside of him. Magnus moans loudly and tilted his arse up to give himself a different angle. 

"This feels SO good." He breathed, "Please, please fuck me!"

Alec covers two of his fingers with the lube he snuck in and penetrates Magnus with them. He let out a sound that could be described as a mix between a moan and a scream and starts rocking up and down on Alec’s fingers. Alec fucks him fast and hard with his fingers and Magnus kept making all those wonderful noises. 

Alec pulls out his fingers, lubing up another, and shoves three of them back in. 

"Oh my GOD!" Magnus yells out, “A-Alexander!” 

“Shh, I’ve got you, baby.” Was Alec’s reply. 

Lubing up his dick could have made Alec cum. He was so hot for him, so hard. Alec bent him over and grabbing the top of his cock, pushes it inside Magnus, who lets out a continuous moan as Alec stuffs more and more of him into his warm body. When Alec was all the way in, Magnus reaches back and held Alec’s hip to tell him to be still. 

After a few moments, Magnus let go and began to slowly rock back and forth. He was so tight that it was torturous to not just fuck him hard into oblivion, but Alec waited patiently for him to adjust. It only took a couple of minutes for Magnus to be thrusting back onto Alec. 

"Fuck me hard, Alexander." He commands, and Alec obeys.

Alec pounds into his ass like there was no tomorrow and Magnus seems to love every moment of it. Slurping, sloshing noises fills the air.

Feeling a little confident, Alec spanks Magnus’ arse cheek a few times causing him to squeal. Alec grabs his hips and pulls Magnus back and forth on his dick. 

“Keep your hands against the wall, baby,” Alec pants, “No touching yourself.” 

Alec reaches down, taking Magnus’ cock in his fist and pumps it at the same rhythm as he fucks him. 

"I'm going to come." Magnus announces, "Please d-don't stop."

Alec starts fucking him so hard that Magnus was ramming into the side of the shower. Alec was losing control, stroking him harder and faster. Magnus cries out and pours cum all over Alec’s hand. His ass muscles clenched as he came, and Alec soon follows. His hole pulled and tugged at Alec’s cock, like it was milking every drop of come from him. 

They were both huffing and panting, and Alec stays inside him a little longer until sensitivity struck and pulls out. Alec turns Magnus around and kisses him. He kisses him back, but with obvious exhaustion. His arms encircled him in a hug and they embrace. They held each other under until the water poured out cold. 

Alec dried Magnus off and wraps him in a towel before drying myself. They walk tiredly to the large bed and curled up together. 

Alec kisses him on his neck and told him that I loved him in a whisper but Magnus was already asleep.


	7. Canon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy fangirls and cuteness ....

Magnus wakes up and rises from the bed. Alec is snoring softly beside him and they both are naked and in between Magnus’ cheeks are coated with dry cum. 

Magnus gently strokes Alec’s hair, careful not to wake him, smiling softly. 

After getting dressed into his Pj’s once again, Magnus goes to the kitchen to get a drink of water. 

There he sees Izzy helping herself to some coffee. She looks disappointed. 

“You okay, Isabelle?” He asks.

“You tell me. I went to see you last night, but you weren’t in your room. Where have you been?” 

“uh,” Magnus shifts on the spot, “Listen, I need to explain…” 

“Yeah, you need to explain. Im your best friend, Magnus. If you can’t talk to me then…” 

“I promise. I will tell you everything.” He said, “Go up to your room. I’ll be there in a minute and I will tell you everything.” 

She scoffs, “Fine. You have two minutes.” 

****

Magnus rushes in Alec’s room, shaking him awake, “Alexander! Wake up!” 

“Mags?” He said tiredly, wiping his eyes, “What?” 

“We have to tell Izzy… now. Come on!” 

“What? Why now?”

“She is mad at me because she knows something is going on and I haven’t told her. I tell her everything, Alec. She is my best friend. She needs to know.” Magnus buts on his best puppy eyes making Alec sigh. 

“Fine!” 

**** 

They knock on the door and Izzy calls for them to come inside. 

They do. Izzy is shocked when Alec joins Magnus. 

“What is going on?” Izzy wonders. 

“Izzy, we need to tell you something.” Alec says to his sister. 

She remains quiet, staring at her friend and brother with phenomenon. 

Magnus reaches out and grasps Alec’s hand. Alec smiles in return, squeezing the other mans hand tight, “We are dating.” 

A pause was made. 

A haunting silence. 

Then… 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” She jumps up attacking both men with a hug, “THAT IS SO AMAZING! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!” 

“Thanks Izzy.” Alec mutters in her hair.


	8. The end (Smut and Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, love, support and cuddles ! 
> 
> What's not to love?

It was the last day of staying in the Lightwoods home and everyone has found out about the new formed couple. Maryse was so happy for them. Jace and Simon patted them both on the shoulder as formal bros do. The rest were just as delighted.   
I  
zzy saw them kiss for the first time that day and nearly had a heart attack as it was the cutest thing he has ever seen. 

The couple would dance in the kitchen listening to cheesy music, lay on the couch reading with their hands intertwined and sleep side by side. It was truly magical. 

“So, Its our last night here.” Alec said one night as they cuddled. 

“Yeah. Back to reality tomorrow.” 

“I’m glad we live in the same town otherwise it would be a struggle.” 

“The universe must want us to be together, Alexander.” 

“That it must.” 

"Wanna celebrate an amazing week the right way?” Magnus whispered in his ear. 

"I think you are right, baby," Alec replied, "In that case..." He turns his head slightly and leant in for a kiss, their lips meeting softly and tenderly. Magnus closes his eyes and lets himself relax in Alec’s arms, hearing the little smacking sounds of their mouths connecting and breaking apart as they kissed. 

Eventually they stop and as they pull apart from the hug Alec ran a hand down Magnus’ arm until they were holding hands. Stared at each other for a moment before immediately they start kissing again. Magnus could feel his cock hardening in response. He could feel his cheeks reddening as Alec slips his top off and undid his jeans leaving him in his tight navy-blue boxer briefs.

Alec’s hand drapes over Magnus’ naked torso, down over the bulge in his underwear. They kiss again, more hungrily this time, and Magnus fumbles with Alec’ belt trying to divest him of his jeans too. 

Finally, Alec only had on his black striped boxers, that were severely tented. Magnus reaches a hand out and slowly ran his fingers against the bulge. 

"Let's get under the covers," Magnus suggests and Alec nods eagerly. 

They slid underneath the duvet and Magnus slowly and gently strokes his fingertips up and down the length of Alec’s spine.

They stay like that for ages, just a tangle of limbs, full body contact, their hands making little stroking movements down each other's back and necks, over the tops of each other's thighs. Alec loves squeezing gently at Magnus’ arse cheeks as they both explore each other's bodies. 

Every now and again, one of them would lean in for a little kiss and the other would always kiss back.

Then, gradually, their kisses became harder and more forceful, and as they did both men squeezed each other tighter, and began to grind their underwear-clad bulges against each other.

Magnus is rock hard and could feel Alec was too and it felt so good being close to him like this. 

Soon they were properly moving their hips up and down, their erections rubbing against each other through their boxers, their lips joined together, both breathing heavily.

They broke the kiss and gazed deeply into each other's eyes, their foreheads resting together, their warm breath mixing between them, their lower bodies moving faster and faster, the bed creaking from the movements. 

Magnus feels himself dripping precum into his boxers and moans softly. He was so turned on.

"Like that?" Alec whispered.

"Yes, so much," Magnus replies softly.

They slowed their grinding and Magnus slowly reaches for Alec’s waistband, slipping the tips of his index fingers beneath, running them round. 

Alec’s fingers roaming over Magnus’ bare arse cheeks, stroking as Magnus could feel his boxers being dragged down until they were practically at his knees, but not coming down fully because his erection was caught in them and not letting them be lowered at the front.

Alec’s hands slowly move round to the front of Magnus’ body and his fingertips tickled at his balls causing an electric shock to go shooting through Magnus from the touch.   
Magnus is breathing heavier, more turned on than ever before. He could feel Alec’s hands on his hard dick slowly stroking to the tip, before he unhooked the waistband of his boxers, letting his cock spring out. Between them, they slid Magnus’ boxers down, and Magnus kicks them off. 

Alec’s soon followed. 

They recommenced kissing, their completely naked bodies pressing against each other. Magnus could feel his erection, the tip wet and sticky with his pre, digging into his stomach, and made sure to press his own a little harder against Alec’s abs. Magnus’ hands resting on his thin hairy chest, feeling his heart beating beneath his palms with Alec’s body radiating heat.

Magnus turns making Alec spoon behind him. Alec’s arms reaching over to hold Magnus closed to his chest. It felt as if they have been doing this for years when they have only been together for eight days. Magnus reaches behind him, and found Alec’s achingly hard erection, and slowly angled it down, unravelling the tangle of their legs as he did so. 

Alec’s head touched against his hole and they both exhaled sharply as Magnus moved against the cock, up and down, brushing over his hole.

"That feels amazing, baby," Alec murmurs softly into Magnus’ ear.

"I want you inside me," Magnus whispers, making eye contact. Cranking up his neck to face him and they share a deep passionate kiss.

They kiss again and again and then Alec squeezes lube out onto his length before applying some to Magnus’ hole. He positions himself, leaning over Magnus as Magnus lay on his back, his knees bent. 

Alec directs himself inside with one hand, gently leaning forward and applying more pressure as he slid bare inside Magnus for the first time.

Magnus closes his eyes and winces a little. 

"Am I hurting you?" Alec asks anxiously.

"No, you're just so thick I need some time to adjust. I’m not made of rubber, Alexander" They giggle at that.

Magnus rests, not moving, leaning his head up so their lips met. Alec plants the gentlest kiss possible on his lips that it made Magnus’ heart swell.

Magnus wraps his arms around Alec’s neck then his legs wrap around Alec’s waist. The kisses become deeper.

Alec slowly drew his hips back before sinking them down, his whole length inside his lover. Magnus felt so tight and so warm. They both moan softly into each other's mouths as   
Alec gently started to fuck him. It felt incredible. Alec’s cock was sliding back and forward inside Magnus in long slow movements, withdrawing himself until only the tip of the head remained inside and then sliding right the way back into him balls deep. 

Alec felt Magnus tighten his muscles and his cock twitch a little in him as he did so. Alec thrusts perfectly, hitting his sweet spot. 

"Yes! Like that! D-Do that again!" 

Alec repeated and sped his thrusting up a little at the same time, so he was fucking him properly. Alec rests his forehead on Magnus’ and both men gaze deeply into each other’s eyes, seeing every ounce of pleasure reflected in them.

“A-Alexander!” Magnus grasps at his own dick and began to wank himself off as Alec fucks him. 

Alec moans as he puts his hands around Magnus’ hips and begins to fuck him harder and deeper.

"I'm close, Alexander," Magnus whispers.

"Me too," he replies.

"Cum inside of me!” 

Before Alec could reply, Magnus threw his head back and let out an uncontrollable moan, whimpering as he did so.

"OOOH! YES!"

His cock erupted. Alec had seen him cum before and was always amazed, but this time it was an even hotter sight than usual. Magnus’ cum flew out hitting himself on the chin, on   
his Adam's apple, at the top of his chest. One shot landed directly on his collar bone, and then a good three or four less powerful ones deposited on his stomach. His breathing was deep and ragged and the sight and sound of his orgasm, not to mention the tightening of his arse around Alec pushed the taller man right to the edge. 

Magnus puckers his lips and Alec meets them for a gentle kiss, before Alec’s hazel eyes were squeezing tight shut and he was thrusting hard and deep into him, two, three, four times, moaning Magnus’ name again and again, Magnus’ hands gripping tight in his dark hair, not letting him withdraw even if he wanted to.

Alec felt his cock explode in him, squirting shot after shot. Magnus’ eyes open wide as he felt Alec cumming and his mouth parted letting out a little moan of shock and lust. Alec rocks back and forth in him, milking the last drips out of his aching dick, the head so sensitive now. Alec rests his whole-body weight down on Magnus hearing his breathing still fast next to his ear.

They share a kiss, soft and tender, the animalistic instincts gone.

"Wow!" Magnus whispers.

"Yes, wow!" Alec echoes.

They smile at each other, neither of them able to stop the huge grins spreading across their faces. Alec’s softening cock popped out of Magnus and Alec rolled over onto his side again. 

Alec moves behind him and, unprompted, wraps his arms around Magnus’ body so we were spooning again. They lay unmoving for a while, both just enjoying the feeling of being close to one another. 

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Alec murmurs softly. 

"Me too," Magnus replied.

They both fell asleep with their whole lives ahead of them. No one knew what life would bring the two lovers but as long as they have each other, then they both knew that they will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please share, gives Kudos and comment :3

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment :3


End file.
